galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anise Azeat
is the sixth member of the Rune Angel Troupe and pilots the Relic Raider. She is a self-proclaimed Treasure Hunter that first appeared as an enemy and was forced to work as a temporary member of the Angel Wing to pay off her debt to the Blancmanche Company. She is the counter part to Mint Blancmanche, while her Emblem Frame is similar in role to Ranpha. Appearance Under normal circumstances Anise normally appears with most of her red hair in two separate braid-like sections, one on each side of her head, with her uniform consisting of a short-sleeved military jacket (in the usual white/black/gold color scheme) worn open over a red top exposing a lot of her midriff, plus light red pants with a darker red section at her waist and, unlike the other Angels of both Troupes, brown sandals. By the end of the series, Anise changes into a new black, red, and gold outfit that belonged to her mother, Masara. She also received Masara's blue hairpins but decides to keep those Kazuya made for her in her route of the first game. History Early Life Anise was born to the treasure hunter family of Garam and Masara Azeat on the planet of Azeat. Her parents were distinguished treasure hunters who led a group of like-minded hunters that uncovered the ruins of their planet for treasures and loot. On a fateful day, Garam and Masara showcased the discovery of an Emblem Frame to one of their friends, Stanley, deep below a mineshaft. Masara had brought the infant Anise with her but tremors caused the caves to collapse. Garam and Masara said their last goodbye to their child and gave her to Stanley to lead her to safety by taking the emergency elevator while they were left behind. Much of Anise's childhood was spent under the tutelage of Kelvin Crepe and Grog Metabuha. Kelvin kept the Relic Raider in prime condition and was the only person capable of completely restoring its engines and it can be assumed that she learned how to maintain and calibrate the Relic Raider from him. Her upbringing from learning how to use the Relic Raider, hunt for treasure, and be surrounded by a male environment caused her nature to become as it is today. At the age of 8, Anise was kicked out of her home on Azeat along with the Relic Raider. For the next 8 years, Anise survived alone and became skilled enough to make her way through NEUE and eventually encounter the Luxiole during the fateful events of Verel's coup. Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira Anise is introduced as a enemy in her initial two encounters before she is made part of the Angel Wing. She is first met after Kazuya's tour of the Luxiole where she appeared as a raider who demanded the Luxiole's crew to hand over their valuables. She is quickly dispatched in Kazuya's first sortie and is forced to retreat. In between this time and her next encounter with the Luxiole, she sought to replace the ship Kazuya destroyed from the Blancmanche Company. The company's NEUE Branch Manager, Mint, saw that Anise's records confirmed her lineage from a distinguished treasure hunter family and loaned her an EDEN-model ship. Soon, Anise was contacted by Dieta who offered her money to steal the Braveheart from the Luxiole. Finding the challenge and payoff appealing, as well as intrigued to see how the Braveheart could boost her Relic Raider, Anise set off to confront the troublesome warship again. Posing as the supply ship that was to meet with the Luxiole, Anise infiltrated the Luxiole through the Hangar, evaded capture, and took off with the Braveheart but not before saving Nano from falling during their brief struggle in the launch sequence. Mint arrived soon after and shared client information upon hearing Anise's act of piracy and the Luxiole was able to track her down and found her in a midst of a unfavorable deal with Dieta as Anise wasn't completely ready to hand over the Emblem Frame. Dieta destroys Anise's loaned ship and she is forced to ally with the Angel Wing and Luxiole to fight off Dieta and at the fight's end, she is brought aboard as a captive. She goes to Mint once again for a new ship, since without one, she would not be able to earn the money to pay back her loan. However, Mint refused, and instead "suggested" she work as part of the Rune Angel Wing to pay off her debt, since NEUE was in trouble and she was in possession of an Emblem Frame, as well as the skill to effectively pilot it. As such, she joined the Rune Angel Troupe as a temporary member. In the short break the Rune Angel Wing received during the Luxiole's stay on the Department Ship, Kazuya could join Anise in a trip to buy excavation equipment in the department ship. When enemy ships were spotted closing in on the department ship, the Relic Raider was the only available fighter able to respond to the attack and Anise demanded for Mint to nullify their contract in exchange for the department ship's safety to which the latter accepted. Anise was free to leave the Luxiole but grew attached to the Rune Angel Wing and decided to officially enlist, joining the team as a Second Lieutenant. After the decisive battle at Seldar, the Angel Wing are given a short vacation while the Luxiole and the planet itself recuperated to prepare for the fight against Verel. Tact called Kazuya to his office and knowing the power of an Angel in love, Tact handed him a specialty pass for two on the resort planet of Hokkori and bids the youth to sort out his feelings and choose someone to take with him. If Kazuya spent time nurturing his relationship with Anise, she will be one of the three girls to ask him if they could accompany him. Anise was more interested in the planet's treasure digging competition and spent the time waiting for the competition to start by eating. When the time came, Anise put her proclaimed skill to use and Kazuya struggled to keep up with her speed as she effortlessly located the treasure and won the competition. During the frantic dig, Kazuya discovered a bright blue gemstone and kept it for souvenirs. The rest of the vacation passes without issue and the duo return to the Luxiole. On the shuttle back, Anise asks if Kazuya notices anything different with her and Kazuya denies anything has changed with her. As they disembark to the Hangar, Coronet approaches the two to welcome them back and immediately notices that Anise doesn't have her hairpins on. Kazuya now realized what Anise meant and tried to think of something to do for her while she leaves for her room. In the Piroti, Kahlua welcomes him back and even she mentions how Anise lost her hairpins and Kazuya decides to handcraft a set of hairpins for her using the gemstone he dug up on the resort. With assistance from Coronet and Rico, Kazuya spends the night smoothing out the stone and falls asleep on the Piroti table while trying to deliver it to Anise. Rico finds Kazuya asleep with the gift in his hands and she directs Anise to find him. A few moments later, Kazuya awakes to find Anise wearing the hairpins he made and he quickly retires to his room after hearing her thanks. Anise sees Kazuya off and suddenly starts feeling strange in her chest. Anise began to feel something warm in her chest and is completely confused on the matter. Akin to Vanilla, she quickly visited Mordent in the Infirmary and asked what was wrong with her. Mordent laughs as he realized that Anise is going through a very understandable phase of love. After wracking her head over the matter and getting a few tips from Tequila, Anise finally decided to confess and called Kazuya to her room. Anise was unable to say anything and Kazuya began to leave, seeing that she had nothing to say. Doing something only she knew how to best express herself, Anise ran toward Kazuya and kicked him in the back, knocking him to the wall. She picks him up from the floor and kissed him after confessing her feelings. She soon realized what she did and ran off in embarrassment. With the problem alleviated, Kazuya and Anise's strong emotion for each other proved successful in artificially activating the Chrono Gate to return to ABSOLUTE and confront Verel near the Central Globe. The Luxiole and Rune Angel Wing struggled to fight against his mass-produced fleet but were soon joined by the reunited Moon Angel Wing and the Elsior. The Dual Chrono Break Cannon destroys the Shadow Moon and Verel is defeated by the combined strength of the Angel Wing. In the epilogue, Anise and Kazuya play some games in the recreation room until Anise destroys a machine in frustration. Mint walks into the room and handed her yet another debt to be paid off. Mugen Kairō no Kagi 6 months after the fight against Verel, Kazuya and Anise continue their relationship with little problems but both are put to work in the wake of the fight against the Arms Alliance's forces. Coupling with that, problems arise within the ranks of the Luxiole as well. Anise was the first to step up into actively fighting against the Three Marquis and got personally involved when Calvados took over her homeworld of Azeat. She requested Kazuya's approval in her plan to sneak through the planet's asteroid field to flank Calvados's flagship and force their retreat. After Coco's shift in confidence, she approved the plan and Roselle wished for his involvement in the sabotage attempt. Anise and Roselle shared a brief race through the asteroids but are caught in a tractor beam by some local ruffians. The trio were able to quickly release themselves after being tied up and reached the hangar where Anise was restrained but it turned out the ruffians wereled by Anise's family friend, Grog. After their release, the trio came up on Calvados's flank and damaged his ship enough to make him withdraw. During the short break after the fight on Seldar, Anise and Kazuya's schedules became busy when Anise found competitive fulfillment with Roselle where she challenged him daily to compete in small games such as eating curry, racing, and games. Anise's constant demand for competition put Kazuya in a questionable position as Anise seemed to be with Roselle a lot more than she was with him. When asked what he was to her, she responds by saying Kazuya was her "treasure" but Kazuya interpreted it the wrong way from a previous conversation. Roselle began taking a stance in the mess when he declared that Kazuya was undeserving of Anise and her drive. Anise realized what was going on and she tried to clear up the argument but things got out of hand when Kazuya and Roselle were set up to compete in public show where the two were pitted against each other in a set of competitions on the Department Ship. Needless to say, Kazuya was completely outmatched by Roselle in physical ability and lost the competition. Anise was still unwilling to let things end this way and decided to throw off the game by yelling and framing Kazuya for stealing something. Kazuya ran away from the angry crowd and entered the Luxiole through the Hangar. It seems that Coco was in on the entire situation and ordered the Luxiole's crew members to apprehend their "thief" and Kazuya avoided Croix, Coronette, Mordent, and Lunti until he was finally knocked out by Melba. Kazuya wakes up in the infirmary with Anise next to him and she apologized for the mess she caused. Not only did she not make her feelings clear, she also did not stop Roselle from escalating things to the level it did. Anise also blames Kazuya for not making his feelings clear either and she asks for him to show his feelings to her. Kazuya responds with a kiss to which Anise accepted and the two share one more kiss before they fully make up. Eigou Kaiki no Toki Anise was present on Juno at the start of the game where she joined the crew of both the Elsior and Luxiole celebrate the 5th anniversary of the liberation of Eden from the Val-Fasq. She was present in helping Rico get over her reflex, learning of Nano's origins, hearing Lily's backstory, discovering the secret of the nature of Kahlua and Tequila, and helping Natsume save the people of the Arms Alliance. During Chapter 4, the Relic Raider's engines malfunction after months of skipped maintenance. Anise however still threw a fit and did not allow the engineers to touch the Emblem Frame until Coco came down to the Hangar to personally request her to vacate her Emblem Frame. The two engaged in a game of chicken where Coco ordered for the Hangar doors to extend outwards, leaving the Relic Raider to fall if it was deployed. Anise gave in and allowed for a check up and Kazuya followed her to learn more of her reasons for being so stubborn. After pestering her for a while, Anise gave in and decided to tell Kazuya of the engineer who previously maintained the Relic Raider, Kelvin Crepe, her former caretaker. She also revealed that she was kicked out of Azeat by him and her relationship with him since was not positive. Anise knew that the engineers on the Luxiole will be unable to fix the Relic Raider on their own and she agreed to bring everyone there to gain his assistance. Anise brings the crew to Azeat where they endure a sandstorm and reached a large dome where they meet Grog again and also get to meet Kelvin. Kelvin doesn't seem too fazed with Anise's homecoming and agreed to help her and is brought aboard the Luxiole. Anise does not interact with Grog or Kelvin in the following days and promptly says goodbye to them after the repairs were finished. However, when their shuttle came under attack, Anise was the first to respond and repelled the Will fleet. Soon afterwards, Kelvin asked everyone to come down to the Briefing Room and his input in the communications console has Soldum respond the other end. Soldum turned out to be the man in the group picture of Anise's family and friends and Soldum apologized to her as he explaind the circumstances regarding her parent's death and how it was his curiosity that had them all beneath the caves that day. Anise is surprisingly unfazed as she accepted her parent's death long ago and asks Soldum to not apologize anymore. Kelvin passes out due to light injury and he is brought to the Infirmary where Anise visits him afterwards and pushes Mordent out to have her confrontation with her caretaker. The two argued for a while before Kelvin brings up that he only did what he did to fulfill Garam's last wish. Anise says she never heard of this and asks what her father wanted, to which Kelvin responded by asking her to turn her head and look at him. Kelvin looked into Anise's eyes and felt the experiences she endured alone for 8 years and revealed to her that Garam's wish was for her to grow strong but more importantly, to find her place among cherished friends. Kelvin acknowledges Anise's strength after seeing her fight but asked her if she thinks she belonged in the Luxiole and in the Rune Angel Wing, to which she says she thinks so. Kelvin finally apologizes to her for what he did and that her parents would be proud of her. Anise tearfully pushes him away, saying that enough people have apologized to her today and Kelvin complies and instead praised her for her hard work and stated that he is proud of her. Hearing this, Anise broke down in tears and Kelvin cried with her and the two finally make amends. In Anise's route conflict, Anise became extremely stressed and went through a withdrawal as she hasn't hunted for treasure since the 9 months she's been on the Luxiole. To make matters worse, there was a planet of fairies that humans have not set foot on for 600 years in front of her and she wished to explore it. She barges in to the Bridge during Coco and Harcourt's transmission and she was able to gain permission to set foot on Sprite, with Kazuya to monitor her. The duo arrived near a cave and Anise forayed inside with Kazuya following her. After circling around the cave, they entered a garden at its center and Anise became irked to only find a tree instead of anything valuable. Kazuya recognized the tree and informs Anise of its rare classification but Anise was still angered at how no treasure was discovered and takes a bite from the tree's fruit and spat out its seeds at Kazuya. The irked Kazuya tries to respond but is more concerned when Anise passes out. Back on the Luxiole, Kahlua determines the fruit's cursing properties and the crew witnessed its effects firsthand when Anise acted feminine and became embarrassed at her lack of clothing. The "new" Anise started wearing the Tea Lounge's maid costume and followed Kazuya around, calling him darling and generally being unsettling. The two are tasked with dealing with the derelict half of the Luxiole and the two are deployed in their Emblem Frames to scuttle it. Anise's mindset however was not attuned with the H.A.L.O System and it goes offline. Kazuya then takes control and brings it around near the Luxiole where he had contacted Lily to help them and her anti-magic blade blinds the Relic Raider in a flash of power and Anise returns to herself. Anise obliterated the derelict Luxiole and when the duo return to the Bridge, she punched Kazuya away and ran off in embarrassment. At this point in time, Herea, in the body of Roselle, targeted her and whisks her away. Personality Raised from the harsh desert wilderness and from the demanding nature of the treasure hunter trade, Anise embodies the prime traits of the tomboy. Armed with a hasty nature, flippant attitude, excellent piloting skills, quick reflexes, surprising wit, and the physique to outperform others, Anise fits the role of "treasure hunter" she so adamantly claims. Kicked out of the safety of her home at an early age, Anise quickly trained her mind to think and act resourcefully to survive. This keen ability she honed gave her a surprising insight during briefings as she always saw the big picture and dug to the issues that reached the heart of the matter, something that surprised her peers and superiors as her usual nature wouldn't suggest her being like this. Out of combat however, Anise's unfamiliarity with the strict guidelines of the military clashed with her free-spirited nature. Her hastiness causes her inquiries and comments to seem brash and/or mean spirited but she honestly does not mean any harm and if she did, she wouldn't be afraid to make things physical. While few have seen it, Anise's inner generosity has its moments when she was the first to speak out against Tact's actions to prioritize in gaining reinforcements instead of restoring Nano during her short stay onboard. Anise's love for activity meshes well with her hastiness and she was generally impatient and preferred to be doing something that tested her skills. As such, Anise is frequently found exercising or in the Recreation Room playing its myriad of games that sated her thirst for challenges. Naturally, Anise relished competition and never turned down a challenge from anyone who would pit their wits and skills against her. Anise respected strength and willpower and admired Ranpha and Forte for their capabilities outside of piloting. Anise quite possibly has the most amount of comedic elements stemming from her infamous hastiness, stubbornness, and quick temper that caused her to gain a quick reputation among the Luxiole's crew and beyond. Anise regularly quarreled with the Hangar's engineers to never let them around the Relic Raider and she also was known to throw fits and break property inside the Recreation Room. Her quick-paced thoughts usually got ahead of herself and she is known to substitute incorrect words in her speech as she couldn't be bothered with coming up with the correct one if someone could figure out what she meant. Most importantly, Anise has a deathly fear of her "employer" Mint and loses her composure from simply hearing her voice. Having grown up alone half her life, Anise is easily flustered towards praise from any source as she was used to only having herself validate her actions. Her toughened individuality made her lose touch with her feminine side, an issue many of her teammates (mainly Kazuya) brought up with her and an issue she attempted to correct on some occasions. On the outside, Kazuya and Anise's relationship was incomparable to others as Anise's nature rarely changed around their regular interaction. Even so, Anise is constantly teased by the others who dubbed Kazuya her most valuable treasure, a claim which she shyly never denies. With both sides being new to romance, Anise very rarely had the initiative and it was usually the meek Kazuya who made advances when the two had some time alone. In these extremely scarce moments of vulnerability, Anise was soft-spoken and anxious as to how to act. Gallery 02_wp.gif AniseAzeat.jpg Screenshot (558).png Eyecatch-Anise.png Screenshot (1109).png Screenshot (795).png Screenshot (1467).png Screenshot (1468).png Screenshot (1469).png Screenshot (1470).png Screenshot (1471).png Screenshot (1472).png Screenshot (537).png Screenshot (780).png Screenshot (1415).png Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:EDEN Armed Forces personnel Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel Category:Human Category:Female Characters